everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadmus Grœnn
Cadmus Grœnn is the son of The Cursed King from the tale The Green Serpent. ''He is fated to be turned into a dragon for some time before finally becoming human due to a princess's love for him. '''He was created by Timetravelingshark. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION.' Character Personality Cadmus is a young man who almost always has something to say. He tends to be helpful, and usually has a crooked grin on his face. He is typically found in high spirits. He has a dry sense of humor, and his jokes can be so subtle that you might miss them, or not subtle at all. Sarcasm is almost a second language for him. He exudes an aura of confidence, but he is never arrogant. He has a temper, and if put in serious emotional distress, can go "dragon-mode" and rampage. He hates his dragon-form. He tends to be goofy and witty, and if he gets serious, you know that something's about to go down. He has a passion for dragons. He enjoys studying them, bonding with them, and training them. He has a unique ability to connect with these animals, partly due to his heritage and partly due to his determination to understand them. He refuses to harm a dragon unless it's actively trying to kill him, and even then he tries to incapacitate it. He knows his limits, however, and doesn't put himself or anyone else at risk unless he has to. Cadmus has an interesting outlook on life. He considers himself a technical pacifist, and attempts to resolve conflict in a nonviolent manner. However, if he realizes a person cannot be talked with and will respond with violence no matter what, he will take up his sword and fight them. He enjoys traveling, and has a map pinned on the wall of his dorm, and every place he wants to go is marked. Cadmus is somewhat good with kids, but has no idea how to take care of them. He has a habit of biting his lip, as well as a habit of tugging on his earlobe. His eyes take on a determined glint to them when he puts his mind to something. He has a strong fondness for rock and metal music. He gets very blushy and nervous around cute girls (and a handful of boys, too.) Appearance Cadmus has pale skin, shaggy platinum blond hair, and striking forest green eyes. He has high cheekbones and a defined jawline, with a slightly narrow face. One side of his hair is braided to give the appearance of a half-shaved head. Standing at 6'3, he's exceptionally tall for his age, and has an athletic build. His dragon form is, well, disturbing, for those who are not used to it. His pupils become distinctly reptilian. His teeth grow pointed and razor-sharp, and his hands become claw-like. Emerald green scales cover his hands, forearms, shoulders, legs and cheeks. Small horns form on his head. Dragon wings jut out of his back (And on that happy note, let's move on.) Portrayers In English, Cadmus would be voiced by Matthew Mercer, preferably in his Chrom voice. His creator chose this voice due to the depth and slight roughness of his voice, yet somehow still sounding soothing and like that of a future Jarl (king). If Ever After High were to be adapted into a live-action film, he would be played by Drew Roy, albeit with different hair and contacts Here are some samples of Matthew Mercer's voice. (For the second link, listen to the English track.) Fairy Tale He is the son of The Cursed King and The Princess, from the fairytale The Green Serpent. Read it here. Relationships Family Cadmus has a strong bond with his family, which consists of his father, Fafnir, his mother, Marinette, and his younger sister, Oriana. He and his sister have been best friends since before they could remember. He greatly enjoys visits home. Due to his mixed parentage of Viking (Father) and French (Mother) he has an odd accent, and grew up in a very multicultural home as a result. His family celebrates traditional French Holidays, but has Viking festivals as well. They have... interesting ''traditional French/Viking dishes. The halls of his home have shields and battle axes next to French tapestries and suits of armor. Even though he loves both sides of his family, he's closer to his father and thus more in touch with his Viking side, as shown by his clothes. '''Friends' Oriana Grœnn Oriana is Cadmus' sister and best friend. They know pretty much everything about each other, and he's fiercely protective of her. He's been teaching her self defense for four years, and he can tell you she's become quite good at it. She expresses worry at the fact that she doesn't know what her destiny is, and he's tried his best to reassure her that she'll have a great future, even though he's afraid she'll be stuck with a "Happily Never After". If she is ever in danger, not even the Gods can help whoever tries to stop him from getting to her. Hunter Huntsman Hunter and Cadmus became friends after Cadmus walked out of Dragon Slaying in disgust. Hunter walked out after him, and they chatted for a while. They realized they had many qualities in common, and quickly became close friends. Hunter usually spends his summers up at Cadmus' home in Scandinavia, and loves every minute of it. Hunter and Cadmus, like most teenage boys who are best friends, are rather touchy-feely with each other. They're pretty much brothers, and are constantly talking or goofing off. Hunter is one of the only two people outside of Cadmus's family that can talk him out of dragon-mode. Darling Charming Darling and Cadmus are close friends and sparring partners. They both had originally gotten together because they needed partners, but slowly began to form a close bond with one another. They both give each other pointers on technique (He showed her how to put her hair back while in battle, she showed him some Renaissance sword moves), and talk about adventures they've been on. They have a casual, joking relationship, and aren't afraid to get rough with each other. They're very affectionate with each other, to say the least. Darling, like Hunter, is one of only two people outside of his family who can get Cadmus out of Dragon Mode. Romance Cadmus is currently single at the moment, as Cadmus has bigger things (example- his sister's fate) to worry about. Alliance Cadmus really doesn't want to be turned into a giant reptile, but at the same time he doesn't want to disappoint his parents or his sister Oriana (who wholeheartedly believes in destiny). He's just very conflicted at this point, putting him firmly in the Roybel category. He does want to follow in his father's footsteps as a Jarl, just not as a dragon. After The Tale of Legacy Day, ''Cadmus is firmly Rebel after discovering his little sister is fated to die young in her story. He's desperate to save her and convince her it's not the fate she deserves. '''Pets' Cadmus has a pet dragon named Sjelild (pronounced SHEH-leed). Sjelild is about 30 feet long, with a wingspan of about 35 feet. He loves her dearly, and she acts more like a dog than a terrifying beast capable of mass destruction. He gives her belly scratches, and she loves his cuddles. She comes to only his call. He knows exactly where her favorite spot to be scratched is. (For the record, it's under her chin.) His family has a special barn that she sleeps in when Cadmus comes home. Outfits Basic Cadmus wears a tight, scale-patterned dark green t-shirt with sleeves that go down to his elbows. He doesn't even pretend to know what that means. It's enchanted to look like dragon scales, so some people actually assume it's part of his body. He constantly wears his black leather armor, save the chest plate, which he reserves for battle. He wears black jeans, with a leather cord looped on his belt. On the cord he has various glass beads and charms, which according to his mormor ''(Grandmother on his father's side) offer protection, as well as other charms that represent things important to him. He wears black Viking boots. '''Getting Fairest' He wears green and black plaid pajama pants to bed, and nothing else. Legacy Day Cadmus wears all traditional Viking clothing on Legacy day, embracing his destiny as a Jarl. He wears a green tunic with black trim, with a leather belt fitting around his waist. He wears tight-fitting brown trousers, and his black boots from his basic outfit. He wears a black dragon-scale cloak with fur trim along the neck. It's fastened off-center with a turtle brooch bearing his family's symbol, a roaring dragon. He also wears an ancient crown, passed down in his family for generations. Dragon Games He wears his typical outfit, but includes the chest plate. He wears shin & knee armor styled in the same way as the rest of his armor. He wears a Norse cross pendant on a leather string around his neck, symbolizing both sides of his heritage- French Christians and Viking Warriors. Workout Clothes Cadmus usually wears a sleeveless camo green shirt, with tan cargo shorts. Most of the time he wears a simple set of tennis shoes. He pulls his hair into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. Notes * He likes to listen to music while flying on Sjelild. * He was born on October 18th. * He plays lacrosse. * His height comes from his father, who stands at 6'5. However, his mother is also quite tall at 5'10. * Taking a page from his Father, and his Grandfather before him, he named his sword after a Goddess from the Norse Religion. He chose to name it Skadi, after the Norse goddess of Winter, Justice, Vengeance, and Righteous Anger. * Yes, his mother's name is indeed a reference to Miraculous Ladybug. * His creator envisions his hair looking something like Denmark from Hetalia's hair. * When someone asked him why he wasn't wearing anything cool for Dragon Games, he replied with "Oh, Dragon Games? You must mean every single day of my life." However he was really excited and genuinely happy that people were getting excited about dragons. * He and the rest of his family practice Christianity, but have a kind of instinctual respect for the Norse Gods, regarding them as spirits of sorts. * He used to have an older sister, Asta, but she fell through ice and drowned in front of him when she was seven. He was four and a half when she died, so aside from her death, he has very few memories of her. * He gets nightmares after a particularly painful shift into dragon-mode. * When he gets angry, he yells. When he gets absolutely enraged, he becomes very, very quiet. Not even the Gods can help the object of his fury then. * His Aunt Sabine owns ''La Floraison Rose Cafe, ''a small cafe in Book End that's slowly becoming more popular with students of Ever After High. He loves going there. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Green Serpent